God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You
by Emma13
Summary: A fight tore them apart that morning. A masked New Years ball. Falling in love with someone you met merely seconds before. Who are they really? PG-13, Dr/Hrm, on shot.


God Must Have Spent, A Little More Time On You  
  
By Emma  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. aren't mine, Song belongs to N*Sync.  
  
A/N: Have you ever found that perfect song? That one song that's so romantic that it fits a prefect ship. It's like your wondering if it's true, like your seeing something you've seen everyday of your life in a new light. I used to feel that way about a guy. Now we're at different schools and I haven't seen him since September. I'm pretty much over him but a small part of me still wishes he'd actually known I was alive.even though we talked every day.This makes no sense I know but.It makes sense to me.  
  
Dedication: For all romantics and lovers of fluffy Hermione/Draco.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~-~ Yeah....  
  
Oh yes  
  
Ohhh..yeah..~-~  
  
The soft sounds of the starting song wafted through the ball room amongst the dancing couples.  
  
Hermione Granger had been sitting alone at her table that she and her friends had been sitting at all night. They and their dates had deserted her the moment the slow song had started.  
  
She sighed and watched as practically every seventh year nervously placed their hands around crushes and boy/girl friends.  
  
It was the new years ball. A masquerade. Everyone was wearing elaborately beautiful outfits with equally stunning masks that were charmed to fall off at midnight.  
  
A handsome man decked out in a midnight blue outfit was making his way towards her.  
  
'How ironic that a gorgeous guy, with an outfit with colors to match my own, is coming in this direction. I'll bet he wants to cut in with Ron and Lavander or something.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy had been staring at the mindless dancers from his perch on the banister of an alcove on the second level of the ball room. (A/N I know the dances are in the great hall but imagine that there is a ball room used for very special occasions k?)  
  
He scoffed as the masked men bowed sweeping bows and offered their hands to their lady partners. He laughed even harder when he saw Crabbe offer his hand to Goyle.  
  
His eyes swept across the room, surveying the dancing couples.  
  
They came to rest on a beautiful young woman sitting alone, a gorgeous midnight blue dress billowing out around her. 'She's magnificently beautiful!' he thought to himself in wonder.  
  
'How can she be sitting alone like that, all alone, a beautiful girl such as her?' He hopped down from his seat and quickly made his way down the grand staircase to the main level.  
  
He strode quickly and purposefully across the room to the angel before him.  
Their eyes connected as he was half way across the room. She looked away, a slight red tinge come up into her cheeks.  
  
'She must think I'm coming for another girl.' He smiled at her as he approached.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" He asked softly, offering her his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
~-~ Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real? ~-~  
  
Hermione jumped about a foot in the air. 'He's here to ask ME to dance?! Me Hermione Granger?!?!'  
  
She blinked a few times to make sure he was talking to her.  
  
"Yes," she replied, standing, smiling, and taking his hand. Allowing him to lead her out onto the floor, amongst the other dancers.  
  
He smiled back. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist, checking her face to assure himself that he wasn't over stepping her boundaries.  
  
He needn't have worried as she had lowered her head to his shoulder as the next strains of the song were heard.  
  
~-~ How can I put into words what I feel? ~-~  
  
'This is wrong. I can't do this to Hermione.' Draco thought sadly to himself. He and Hermione had had an awful fight that morning about a letter that Draco had received from his father. Once again his father was threatening to hurt Hermione is Draco didn't attend the New Year's Eve death eater initiation. Draco said to Hermione that he had to go to protect her and she wouldn't let him. It sprouted from there that Hermione could take care of herself and he said that if she could take care of herself then she didn't need him and he had stomped off.  
  
But it felt so right holding this girl in his arms. It was almost as if she was made for his touch.  
  
~-~ My life was complete  
  
I thought I was whole ~-~  
  
Hermione was being torn up inside. 'I can't do this. I love Draco, not this masked stranger! I should slap him for holding me this tenderly.it reminds me too much of.Draco.'  
  
'But he left me.he thinks I don't need him anymore.he's so wrong. I need him more than anything.He's my other half. My one and only love.'  
  
~-~ Why do I feel like I'm losing control? ~-~  
  
'My head is telling me to politely lead this girl off the floor at her table, but my body tells me to keep dancing with this ravishing beauty. My heart tells me there's something about this girl.something that says that she's special.and I shouldn't ket her go.'  
  
~-~ I never thought that love could feel like this ~-~  
  
'I can't love someone that I've known for all of three seconds!' Hermione said to herself, outraged about what her heart was telling her. 'You know what they say about love at first sight though..'  
  
'What about Draco!' she shouted at her heart. She remembered the first time they'd kissed..  
  
~-~ and you've changed my world with just one kiss. ~-~  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"You know what your problem is Granger?" Draco had said as they were studying in their common room, especially for the head boy and girl.  
  
She had sighed and shut her Charms book. "I don't know Malfoy, enlighten me."  
  
He had grinned and moved to sit beside her on the couch.  
  
"You study too much."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yep. Your too uptight too."  
  
"I am not uptight!!!"  
  
He shifted closer to her on the couch, arousing a scared and nervous reaction out of her.  
  
"Really? So you wouldn't be bothered if I did.this?" He asked as he softly brushed a curly strand of brown hair from her eyes.  
  
She shivered at his touch and tried to brush off the feeling. "I'm not bothered at all."  
  
He smirked, he knew that reaction, she was scared. Scared of the feelings he was evoking inside her.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really," she said, scooting away from him on the couch.  
  
"If your not bothered by that than you surely wouldn't be bothered by, this."  
  
He casually moved his arms and gently pulled her back towards him on the maroon couch. He cupped her chin in his pale hand and pulled her face towards his.  
  
Their lips connected finally and fireworks couldn't even begin to describe it.  
  
They parted after a few minutes for air.  
  
"So that didn't bother you?" Draco asked quite calmly as he smiled at the gorgeous girl in front of him.  
  
She gasped for air, eyes filled with pleasure. "No, not at all."  
  
He smirked and pulled her into the first of what would be many snogging sessions.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
The two swayed softly to the romantic music.  
  
~-~ How can it be that right here with me  
  
there's an angel? ~-~  
  
'This Girl, there's something amazing about this girl,' Draco thought in awe.  
  
'She's beautiful. How could there be someone as beautiful as Hermione?'  
  
~-~ It's a miracle. ~-~  
  
~-~ Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true ~-~  
  
'I love Draco! Not this masked stranger!! This is ridiculous!!' she thought as she accidentally sighed into this masked man's strong chest.  
  
~-~  
  
'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!' Draco thought as he heard her sigh. 'She can't be enjoying this can she? Maybe I shouldn't be holding her as tenderly as I hold 'Mione all the time.'  
  
"Uhm, sorry about that," the girl muttered quietly, raising her head off of his chest, "I didn't mean anything."  
  
"It's alright, don't worry about it, I'd actually rather you tried to restrain yourself though as it reminds me of my girlfriend, and we had an argument this morning. And I got mad and well. you don't care. Let's just dance."  
  
"Yeah, right, dance."  
  
~-~  
  
'He has a girlfriend? Now I feel like a slut. I'd better leave now before his girl gets jealous..'  
  
"Uh, I'm enjoying this, I just, don't want to make your girlfriend mad and jealous by dancing with you." She said, pulling away slightly.  
  
"I don't think she cares, she doesn't need me."  
  
"Oh," she said quietly.  
  
~-~ God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you...  
  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)~-~  
  
'She's wonderful, but I really love Mione, what to do.'  
  
"Attention students." Dumbledore called, stopping the music for a moment. "At the final words of this song, your masks will fall as it will be midnight, thank you."  
  
The music started again.  
  
~-~ In all of creation  
  
All things great and small  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all ~-~  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Draco heard from the Slytherin player, Blaise Zabini, that he had seen Hermione with the hufflepuff hottie Justin Finch-Fletchely. And they hadn't been talking about prefect things. He told Draco that they were up in the astronomy tower.  
  
Filled with rage, Draco raced to the tower to find his girlfriend and beat the crap out of the Hufflepuff idiot.  
  
As he ascended the stair case he heard struggling from within the circular room. He heard screams coming from a female.  
  
He threw open the door and found his father holding Hermione by the back of her robes outside the window. Hermione saw him seething by the door and a smile grew on her face and she fought back with more vigour.  
  
She bit his hand hard enough that when he swept it inside to survey the damage, Draco was able to pull her robe off her leaving her in jeans in a t- shirt but free from the evil death eaters grasp.  
  
"You'll pay boy!" He screamed at his blonde son.  
  
"Sorry to dissapoint you Lucius! But you're the one that'll pay." And on that not, Draco pushed his father out the window.  
  
But the old man just smirked up at them and disapparated.  
  
Hermione burst into tears the moment he was gone and clung to Draco harder than she ever had before.  
  
"Ssh, darling it's alright." He whispered softly to her in her ear.  
  
"He, and, and, and I." She stammered through her tears.  
  
"I know, but your safe now. sssh."  
  
"I love you Draco, you complete me, I could never live without you," she said, looking up into his gray eyes meaningfully before capturing his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you my Mione, you're my one true love. Your all I could ever ask you, I don't think I deserve you."  
  
"Oh but you do," and as the stars twinkled above them the couple kissed into the night.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
~-~ More precious than  
  
Any diamond or pearl ~-~  
  
'Hermione is the most wonderful thing that EVER happened to me, and I just walked away. I'm a complete idiot. I should go find her. But I can't just leave this girl stranded, it would be too embarrassing for her. But I want to ring in the new year with Mione.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Draco! I should be with Draco! I need to get away from him. but it would be embarrassing for me and him if I just left him standing. But Draco, my Draco. The best thing in the world.'  
  
~-~ They broke the mold  
  
When you came in this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
Just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile ~-~  
  
'Oh Mione, I cant even REMEMBER happiness before you came into my life.'  
  
~*~  
  
'I was never complete until Draco came into my life. But he thinks I don't need him. I wish I could take back everything we said this morning, but its impossible.'  
  
~-~ The heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside  
  
Leaves me purified Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep (and deep) ~-~  
  
Draco was comfortable with this girl, which was odd as he was never really comfortable with anyone but Hermione.  
  
'Oh that this beautiful masked girl would be my lady love.'  
  
~*~  
  
'He doesn't love me anymore, if he did he wouldn't have walked away. Without his love I'm nothing.'  
  
~-~ Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true ~-~  
  
'This girl is gorgeous, she's perfect, she's just like. Mione.'  
  
~*~  
  
'This guy is so intriguing, he's just like my love.'  
  
~-~ God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you...  
  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah... ~-~  
  
'This song, it describes Draco oh so perfectly. It's like these muggle pop stars came and watched my blonde prince and wrote a song about him.'  
  
~-~ Never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you changed my world with just one kiss. ~-~  
  
'That night in the dorms, he changed my life, for the better. I never knew true bliss before he came along. And now he's gone.' A tear slid down her pale cheek as she thought this.  
  
"What's wrong?" the masked male asked, concern etched on his face.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about a horrid mistake I made earlier, its nothing."  
  
"Nothings ever nothing. I'm sure that whatever mistake you made with correct itself soon."  
  
"I really hope your right."  
  
~-~ How can it be that right here with me  
  
There's an angel? ~-~  
  
"I'm sorry about whatever is distressing you, I wish I could help."  
  
"The only way you could help would be if you made a time travel portal to reverse this mornings dispute."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have that knowledge."  
  
"I know, its alright, he walked from me, I guess he doesn't care for me anymore."  
  
"Anyone who didn't care about you would be heartless, you're a wonderful person."  
  
~-~ Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I could never keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you...  
  
(on you, on you, on you, you..) ~-~  
  
Hermione blushed from behind her mask. "Thank you," she then mentally scolded herself for finding herself attracted to this tall, handsome stranger.  
  
"I'm serious, you seem like a wonderful, fantastic person. Much like someone else I know."  
  
"Oh really? Who?"  
  
"Just another beautiful girl, you remind me of her in so many ways."  
  
"I see."  
  
~-~ God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
on you ~-~  
  
"Hey," Hermione said softly, looking up into the masked strangers face, "Its time for the countdown."  
  
"So it is."  
  
"You do know the muggle tradition at midnight right?"  
  
"Its similar to the wizard one yes."  
  
"We have to go through with it don't we?  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"I'm game if you are."  
  
"Why the heck not."  
  
~-~ (on you, on you..you....you..oooh..yeah)  
  
A little more time ~-~  
  
"10." the crowd shouted in anticipation.  
  
"9."  
  
"8."  
  
"7."  
  
"6."  
  
"5."  
  
"4."  
  
"3."  
  
"2." Draco whispered, staring into the brown eyes of his partner.  
  
"1." she said, softly.  
  
"Happy New Year!!!" the crowd shouted happily, the males grabbing their dates and kissing them.  
  
"Happy new year." Draco said, pulling her face gently to his.  
  
Their lips connected as fireworks erupted across the room. There was something familiar about the kiss.  
  
All over the room, masks tumbled from the faces of those gathered. Some gasps of shock and glee sounded.  
  
Our couple were still connected at the mouth, blissfully unaware that they could now see the other's face.  
  
The parted breathless and gasped as they saw each other.  
  
"Mione!!!"  
  
"Draco!!!"  
  
"I am so sorry for walking away.."  
  
"No I'm sorry! I should never have said I didn't need you!!"  
  
"Its my fault!"  
  
"No mine!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you more!!"  
  
Their lips hungrily found the others in a matter of seconds and made up for lost time. The congregation of people erupted into cheers as they watched the two love birds.  
  
They came up for air and rested their foreheads against one another.  
  
"Happy New Year Mione," Draco said, smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
"Happy New Year my Dragon," she replied, pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
'Yes,' she thought, 'A perfect way to ring in the new year.'  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: Ahh, it felt good to write another Hrm/D after awhile of D/H. Anywho, read and review please and thank you love you much with cherries on top.Mmm.Draco covered in cherries.  
  
LaLaLa  
  
Peace!  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


End file.
